


Cosmo Tips

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cosmo - Freeform, F/M, sex tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Tom catches the OC reading Cosmo and he suggests trying out one of the sex positions





	

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He whispered in my ear, making me jump in surprise as my head whipped around to find him reading over my shoulder. I would have instantly closed the magazine but I knew it was too late; his eyes were scanning the double page spread with a mixture of interest and amusement.

“I thought you were answering e-mails” I muttered, embarrassed over being caught in such an awkward position.

“I was” he said nonchalantly “I finished.” His eyes flicker from the magazine to my burning face and his lips turn upwards into the perfect shit eating grin, he only sports this particular smile for when he’s about to tease me. He takes great pleasure from seeing me flustered (bonus points if I’m struggling to make eye contact or if I’m physically squirming under his gaze) both of which, of course, I am doing.

“I was bored okay?” I huffed, trying to defend myself. I closed the magazine, the glossy pages slapped against one another sharply, making Tom’s expression soften. He lived for my embarrassment; for the expression I’d make when he’d whisper something dirty in my ear in public or the small gasp I’d make when he’d slide his hand on my thigh during dinner with friends.

“I can help with that” he winked “as can this” I followed his gaze down to the magazine before rolling my eyes.

“Shut up.” He ignored me, instead preferring to scan the page thoughtfully. I had been sitting on our bed, with him hovering above me, with his hand resting on my shoulder casually.

“Let’s do it” he announced “let’s try one of these.”

“What?”

“You admitted you were bored, so let’s try a new sex position. Ooh, this one looks fun.” He pointed out one that was named ‘X Marks The Spot’, the little diagram was of a woman lying back, her knees pressed against her breasts and her feet pushing against the man’s chest, as he kneeled against her closed legs.

“I… I don’t know” I said, trying to sound nonchalant although I doubt I did. I was nervous. This was new territory for me and my mind was clouded with ‘what could go wrong’s’ rather than pleasure.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“What if you thrust too hard and I smack my head against the headboard and end up with a concussion?” I gabbled, exposing one of my worst fears: being sent to the ER because sex had gone wrong. How embarrassing! How would one even tell the doctor what had happened? It was irrational, I know, but I was very wary of trying new things in the fear that they would go wrong.

Tom, of course, found this hilarious and started to laugh loudly, until I nudged him in the stomach with a sharp jab of my elbow.

“You’re being ridiculous” he said, his grin still spread wide across his face “look, what if I promise not to thrust too hard, would that be okay?”

“I guess so.”

Before I could say anything else, Tom pounced on me, trapping me under his body while his mouth pressed against the weak spot on my neck. I opened my mouth to gasp his name but a moan interrupted me all thanks to Tom’s tongue. One hand cradled my face, tilting my chin up so that my mouth was at the perfect angle for him, while his other hand gently began grazing my breasts over the material of my t-shirt. Our sex life was all about taking time; ‘delayed gratification’ as Tom would call it but this time it was hot and fast and wild. His lips hold my willing bottom lip hostage, sucking and nibbling until they feel hot and swollen. My eyes transition from half lidded to fully closed easily, only snapping open when I feel him tug off my shorts, running a finger up down the wet fabric of my panties.

“My girl is already so wet” he groaned in my ear, my own groans mingle with his as his finger finds the hardened peak of one of my nipples, giving it a pinch “I love how responsive your body is to my touch.” He started to rub my clit through the cotton, making me yelp at the friction of his finger over the material. The combination of the sensation of touch over layers, with the speed brought on my orgasm like a crashing wave. My eyes closed; toes curled; back arched and when I opened my eyes again, I moaned once more as I watched Tom pull of my panties and press his tongue against the sticky secretion.

It was only then that I noticed that while I was completely naked, Tom was still dressed in a pair of jeans and his black t-shirt. I shamelessly stared as he took of the shirt and jeans but I couldn’t stifle my giggling.

“What is it?”

“It’s like you’re stripping for me.”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at me but his grin had become wicked, he kept eye contact as he slowly undulated his hips, while his thumbs crept into the sides of his boxers. I sat up on my elbows, suddenly mesmerised as he started to inch down his boxers slowly. The material rested low on his hips, allowing me the view of his Adonis belt. He stopped and I frowned.

“Tom!” I complained “you were just getting to the good part!” He whipped off his boxers, making me bite my lip to stop any audible sounds from coming out.

“Bring your knees up for me, love” Tom said, making me snap out of my dirty daydream. I moved my knees up so that they were pressed against my breasts, my ankles crossed over one another. Tom kneeled in front of me; if I hadn’t been so turned on I would have teased him about how I was making him kneel for me, instead of the other way around. He pulled my hips onto his lap, so that I could feel my ass on his muscular thighs. I wanted to tell him that all that running paid off but I was lost for words when he thrusts inside of me.

“Fuck!” The expletive spilled from my lips as he continues to thrust, hitting my sweet spot perfectly every time. I can tell by the already tightening coil in my stomach, and the jutting veins in Tom’s neck that neither of us are going to last for much longer. My hands found themselves stroking up and down his thighs, trying to communicate how much I need him.

“Christ, you feel good” he groaned, the beads of sweat on his forehead make me realise how difficult it is for him to keep moving at the leisurely pace he had set.

“Harder Tom!” I plead, I was so close and all I needed was a little push to get there.

“What about the headboard?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t care anymore” I insisted and Tom instantly picked up the pace, bringing me to the edge. A few seconds after I fall over it, my muscles contract, tightening around him and subsequently, pushing him over the edge too. We both struggle to catch our breath as we lay there, in the aftermath, enjoying the sound of our heavy breathing and the come down from our orgasms.

I curled up against Tom, leaning my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, curving an arm around my spent body.

“We should get a subscription to Cosmo.”


End file.
